A Shinigami At Hogwarts
by FMDaggers
Summary: Shinigami-sama sends Kid undercover as a Hogwarts student... That should pretty much sum things up... T coz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

"Sup, sup, suuup!" Shinigami-sama greeted his son in his usual childish manner. "What is it you summoned me for, father?" Came Kid's reply.

"Well Kid, I'm sending you undercover as a student at a school for wizards-"

"Wizards?"

"Let me finish."

"I'm sorry, father."

"As I was saying, I'm sending you undercover as a student at a school for wizards. A sub-species of witch, which are more like humans who use magic. I'm sending _you,_ because I've done a bit of research, and us shinigamis can use their magic!"

Kid's eyes widened. "Me... Use magic?"

"Yep!"

"What is the name of this school?"

"Hogwarts."

 **||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||SOUL EATER|SOUL EATER|SOUL EATER||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

After a month off school at DWMA, Kid was equipped with a wand, his Hogwarts school supplies, and enough knowledge of the wizarding world to be able to pass as a 16 year old half-blood. He was ready for Hogwarts.

 **((A\N: I apologize for the lack of length. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! As an apology for the long wait, I gave you a long chapter. AND GOT HARRY F***ING POTTER HIMSELF TO DO THE DISCLAIMER! :D**

 **Harry: Uum... FMDaggers does not own the stories of 'Harry Potter' or 'Soul Eater'... *Disappears in puff of smoke***

Traveling by mirror was always tricky business. Especially when instead of arriving at King's Cross Station, Death The Kid was transported to the DWMA girls' bathroom. Panicking, Kid reached for his pocket watch. He let out a sigh of relief after seeing that people would too busy being bored by lectures on soul studies to be mucking about applying makeup in front of the big mirror. After checking the hall for any stragglers, the young shinigami snuck back to the death room.

"Oh! What are you doing here Kiddo?" Shinigami-Sama asked when he saw his son glaring symmetrical daggers at him.

"You… WOULD YOU MIND TELLING ME WHY YOU SENT ME TO THE GIRLS' BATHROOM?!" Kid shouted, his composure completely broken.

"Oopsie!" Was his father's only reply, before said father muttered a few incoherent words and a small silver skull broach warped into existence on the sandy floor. The look of wonder and amazement on Kid's face was priceless.

"This is a single-use portkey." The older shinigami explained. "Touch it and you will appear on platform 9 ¾, where you will catch your train to your new school... Job... Um…" He trailed off. "Mission?" Kid suggested, earning an embarrassed agreement.

Cautiously reaching out, Death The Kid felt his fingers come in contact with the smooth cold metal. A sudden spinning sensation passed over him, but left as soon as it came. It was…. Strange. Kid blinked. Standing in front of him, was an old-style steam train with white smoke curling out from the chimney. The young reaper noticed he was still holding the broach. It didn't work as a portkey anymore, but he still wanted to keep it. Reaching into his suitcase, Kid pulled out his black funnel-collared cloak. Draping it over his shoulders, he pinned the top with the silver skull in his left hand. He inhaled deeply before making his way onto the train, placing himself in compartment number 8.

"Finally! A compartment with more than one empty seat! These things are really bloody hard to find." A voice said before the compartment door slid open. Upon seeing the boy clad in black, a girl asked him, "You don't mind if we sit here don't you?" Kid grunted in acknowledgement. "As long as you're not too loud." He said. He could see the surprise in their soul wavelengths without looking at them.

"That accent's American right?" The girl asked.

"Yes it is. That is surprising… How?"

"Well… they have magic schools there too don't they?"

"Father insisted that Hogwarts was the best option out there."

"Huh..."

At that they sat down. "I'm Hermione Granger. That one there is Ronald Weasley -ron- and the other one is Harry Potter." The girl introduced. "Kidd d'Eath." The young shinigami mumbled out the alias he had been drilling into his head for the past month. "Kidd d'Eath." He repeated after seeing the looks of confusion. "Welcome to Hogwarts Kidd." Hermione said, a smile playing on her lips.

 **||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||ONE TRAIN RIDE, SORTING AND FEAST LATER...||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

 _ **((NOT MINE!))**_

When the puddings, too, had been demolished and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore smiling around at them all. "Now that we are fed and watered, I must ask once more for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office if anybody would like to check it,"

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.

He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year,"

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, and then began to walk up towards the teachers table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into a sharp relief.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering something. He seemed to be making some kind of enquiry of the stranger who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to an empty seat on his right-hand side.

"May I introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher," said Dumbledore brightly, into the silence, "Professor Moody.

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with an applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid. Both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed to transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"As I was saying," he said smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year,"

 _ **((END OF NOT MINE-NESS!))**_

' _Tri-what now?'_ Thought Kid.


End file.
